487th Lunar Venatorii Cavalry Regiment
The 487th Lunar Venatorii 'Panther' Cavalry Regiment, known unofficially as the 'Wyrm Gendarme' , is an Astra Militarum Cavalry Regiment hailing from a little known sector of space close to the borders of the Tau Empire. The soldiers of the agri-worlds, frontier worlds, and forge worlds of this sub-sector of space form the Lunar Venatorii regiments of the Astra Militarum, famed in the Imperium for their diverse units and atypical forms of combat. They form into additional personnel for various fleets that transship through the area into the dangerous edges of the galaxy. Lunar Venatorii have faced everything from Xenos to Chaos in their sector but have always stood strong in the light of the Emperor. Among these Regiments is the 487th. The 487th is an Mechanized Cavalry Regiment of the Lunar Venatorii Astra Militarum forces deployed to multiple war-zones since its inception long ago, the most recent of which being Hive Cogger, aiding the Inquisition in suppressing several Chaos war-bands. They are the elite among the Lunar Venatorii as a kind of specialized storm troopers whose way of warfare is rapid as it is devastating. The 487th specialize in Heavy Recon and Vox Warfare, these elite troopers train for years understanding their machines and mounts using them to conquer any foe. The Wyrm Gendarme is comprised of approximately 1,750 Storm Trooper Grade Guardsmen and over 1,000 Enginseers and support personnel divided into roughly 4 Battalions, each Battalion further broken into 5 Companies apiece. Part of the uniqueness of this Regiment is how the Battalions are divided and their mission sets. 205 Combat Bikes in various Patterns, 120 Horses, 120 Wyrms, 40 Sentinels, 80 Tauros Rapid Assault Vehicles, 15 Salamander Command Variant Light Tanks, 35 Chimera Light Tanks, and 5 Samaritan Light Tanks make up the transportation of this Regiment. History The 487th since founding has constantly been on the move from battle-zone to battle-zone. Oddly for a Cavalry regiment they have been used in quite a few sieges. This an atypical form of combat for the usually very mobile regiment. The heavily reliant on technology regiment was founded with an high number of support personnel. The Cult Mechanicus has a heavy presence in the regiment and not just among the support personnel in the form of Enginseers. Regiment was founded like others of the sub-sector by taking the tithe of the surrounding worlds to a staging point in the sub-sector for testing and training. There the wheat from the chaff was separated. The Sector Lords wanted no question that their tithes quality. Upon graduation from the various specialized classes that the Schola Progenium provided on the staging world of sub-sector Ishtar, the Regiment was formed from a mix of differing Cavalry philosophies. The Schola Progenium that the elites of the Lunar Venatorii is one mainly dedicated to creating regiments of the highest caliber. Other Lunar Venatorii Regiments may be formed of an individual planet of the sub-sector as a general tithe or they could be part of a graduate grade tithe for specialized warfare. The 487th in specific was in an effort to build regiments who excel in war-zones where the Imperium is not in the dominate government. Deep Penetration raids and Recon in force were just some of the mission sets given to such a cavalry. 487th Lunar Venatorii Cavalry Regiment was marked with the moniker Panther to identify it was a graduate class raising. The foundation of the regiment was in three parts. The true cavalry of the 3rd Battalion where care for their mounts were as important as lancer tactics. The mechanized cavalry of the 1st and 2nd Battalion where the home of the tactics of mobile shooting warfare were honed. And the 4th Battalion where the graduates who were more likened to Mounted Infantry were the three schools of thought. A select part of the graduates did not move onto the regiment proper but to the support arm as beast masters and trainers. To make the truly elite able to operate behind the lines for time of campaigns the lords who raised the formations made sure to make them able to train and pick up their own recruits. Losses for the 487th come not only from the program in some cases but from those recruited in their theatres of war when their is aptitude or from their own families. The support elements of the regiment also included a high number of Enginseers provided by the Forge World as well as trained specifically for the mission set of the regiment. In many cases members of the regiment were trained by the priests of the Mechanicus in basic maintenance and operation rituals. They are not inducted into the religion but instead are given the special care of those trusted to follow the rituals exactly for their specific use equipment. This was a benefit to the highly mechanized regiment. Becuase of this additional close association with the Cult Mechanicus many members have joined in worshiping the Omnissiah. Some are trained specially in esoteric arts of warfare over vox and with electro-magnetic signals. These are laymen in the Cult Mechanicus but are not Enginseers and fully part of the regiment. The Wyrm Gerdarme has had problems at times of their limited numbers. Compared to similar regiments, their high standards of training and the time it takes to tame a new Wyrm mount has meant losses are hard to replace. Only the ability of training in transit as well as the Mechanicus keeping their unit well stocked has maintained the unit's effective fighting capability. It takes several years of training to be considered a 'basic' Bike Trooper and much longer for any other specialty that lies within the regiment. Lunar Venatorii Regiments tend to be small by some standards but the support of their Forge World has meant that at least their armament is as fine as any other. The open and often deadly atmospheres of the planets in sub-sector Ishtar meant fielding large regiments was rare. Lunar Venatorii generally operated under the assumption of independence and wise use of resources. Wars of attrition was strictly to be of last resource least the regiments of the Lunar Venatorii fall below acceptable combat strength. Each Colonel was to have a staff of trainers to replenish losses as pockets of manpower are found. Regimental Home-worlds and Sub-sector The 487th specifically come from several Frontier Worlds at the very edge of the Ishtar Sub-sector on the Eastern Fringe of the Galaxy. Ishtar Sub-Sector is the last bastion before going past the edge of the light of the Emperor. Here the depredations of the xenos is constant. The Lunar Venatorii Regiments are raised from all the worlds here and given training before being provided to the various wars of the Imperium. Due the high amount of conflict and deep investments of the Cult Mechanicus in the sub-sector most worlds here have pledged some sort of agreement with their benefactors originally hailing from a Explorator Fleet from Stygies VII. The Forge World of the sub-sector origins are of a sect of Stygies VII Tech-priests who established the Imperial presence long ago. In time, the sub-sector has been raised as a bastion of Imperial might before the dark beyond. With a Chapter of the mighty Adeptus Astartes establishing a home-world among these planets the security of the sector should be ensured in time. Further a Knight Household has claimed responsibility for pushing the bounds on the Frontier Worlds. Unfortunately, not all as well in this corner as humanity is ever frail in their belief, several have fallen to chaos. For a sub-sector with so many warriors, it is under constant conflict. few planets if any are untouched by hands of Xenos or traitors. Under the constant attacks more and more resources are being raised to push all others out. The fully Imperial worlds of sub-sector Ishtar are generally exempt from manpower tithes, yet manpower is desperately needed. Between the constant depletion from pushing the front on many Frontier Worlds which are not technically Imperial and the needs of Fleets passing through the area, keeping strength in Regiments is a constant battle. The Sector Lord of sub-sector Ishtar implemented the idea to formally stage regiments that were ready for combat operations as a way to at least get most out of so few people. As long as the numbers match what the Administratum and Munitorum says is needed, he has not been bothered by them. The Lunar Venatorii are his creation to combat the encroachment of the Tau and sedition. The Bloodmoon Hunters Chapter of Space Marines already take the best recruits from his one Hive World, even if was mostly destroyed. It leaves little room for the numbers needed. Wyrms from their narrow, golden, large-eyed heads, to their pointed jewel-toned ears, to the magnificent wings which, the wyrm was a thing of multicolored, jeweled beauty, slim and supple and quite as large as the shed. These great creatures came from a single Frontier world. Only the tough humans of that world have been able to raise and tame the great beasts. Their large size and vicious claws give them ample ways to create carnage. The jewel-toned scales deflect las weapons and are tough enough to absorb quite the impact. Specifically 487th and other regiments of the same class of Lunar Venatorii are the only ones to field these great beasts and in very low numbers. Notable Campaigns *'Siege of Hive Cogger (Unknown Date) -' The 487th Lunar Venatorii, Elysian 14th Drop, and 4892nd Penal combined with Inquisition Storm Troopers and Grey Knights ended a planetary threat of Chaos Cult Flayed Legion and Plague Cult Garathal. *'Invasion of Kharken' - The 487th along the 225th Lunar Venatorii, 5th Jarthelan, 61st and 63rd Corps Macharian_Steelborne, Emperor's Reapers and Imperial Sentinels Chapters invaded Chaos Stronghold. *'Battle of Mirelda 5' - The 487th Lunar Venatorii fought the Wardens of Xi'an Dramatis Personae Colonel Errmanno Raven is the regimental commander of the 487th. Raised from the ranks as a Wyrm rider of his home planet, he moved through the ranks until achieving the command. As he was mustered into the guard his brother worked his way into the priesthood of the Mechanicus. By the time Errmanno made Colonel, his brother became an important Magos. This provided an opportunity for his regiment as his brother made sure they were well supplied. Armed with some traditional Skitarii weaponry as a rare sign of brotherhood, Errmanno is armed with a Taser Lance and has a Ceres Pattern Bolt Pistol. Further he is usually garbed with Light Power Armor and has gained a Mordian pattern Power Sword. He has a further array of weapons and devices as benefit of close association with a Magos. Errmanno leads from the front and is generally well received by the men as he doesn't see himself as above them but one of them. Lieutenant Colonel Alexander Jones commands the 1st Battalion of the 487th. Before his promotion to command he was an officer from 4th Battalion that made his distinction in understanding entrenched warfare which is the opposite from the majority of the Regiment. His expertise has been invaluable in the Siege of Hive Cogger where the Regiment had to use static like warfare to choke the supply chains of the enemy. Marshal Gustav Stålhandske commands 3rd Battalion and is the highest ranking battalion commander. His rank is second only to the Colonel of the Regiment. Lieutenant Hogen is the Regimental Headquarters Signal Officer and Horse Trooper. He supplies the Regimental command with information gathered over vox and relays the Vox Warfare section's progress. Sergeant Major Jacob Holiday is the Flight Leader of 3rd Battalion as well as a Wyrm Rider in his own right. As the overall leader of all Wyrm Riders in the Battalion, he is also apart of the Regimental command staff. Azula is a deep sapphire blue Wyrm with white speckled scales bonded to Sgt. Jacob Holiday. Sergeant Garvey is a Wing Leader of 2nd Company 3rd Battalion and is one of two Wyrm Riders that lead that unit. Sergeant Talia is a Wing Leader of 3rd Company 3rd Battalion and is one of two Wyrm Riders that lead that unit. Corporal McKee is the Sentinel Squad Leader of 2nd Battalion 3rd Company who survived an ambush by 'Lizardmen' the slaughtered most of the company. Captain Jensen is the former Commander of 2nd Battalion 3rd Company Killed In Action in 'Lizardmen' Night Ambush which killed his entire company except for the Sentinel Squad which was over at the Battalion Headquarters for specialized repairs. Private Fredrick Jenkins was Killed In Action in Chaos Spawn and 'Bonemen' Ambush during the invasion of Hive Cogger. Formerly of 3rd Battalion, this Wrym Rider was Posthumously Honored for his sacrifice and for rescuing a Commissar of the Penal Legionaries accompanying the Inquisitor commanding the action. Organization and Tactics The Wyrm Gendarme is comprised of approximately 1,750 Storm Trooper Grade Guardsmen and over 1,000 Enginseers and support personnel divided into roughly 4 Battalions, each Battalion further broken into 5 Companies apiece. Part of the uniqueness of this Regiment is how the Battalions are divided and their mission sets. 205 Combat Bikes in various Patterns, 120 Horses, 120 Wyrms, 40 Sentinels, 80 Tauros Rapid Assault Vehicles, 15 Salamander Command Variant Light Tanks, 35 Chimera Light Tanks, and 5 Samaritan Light Tanks make up the transportation of this Regiment. 1st and 2nd Battalions form the Cordon and Harassing Elements. They form the bulk of the newest men and are Elite Calvary but are still the General troops of the Regiment. This is where the Reinforcements are generally assigned during their first campaigns unless they show special skills. The 1st and 2nd Battalions consist of 375 Guardsmen each broken into 5 companies. Each Company is an mostly independent element, that maintains its own motor-pool. 3rd Battalion is the home of the truly elite cavalry. The Riders of 3rd Battalion 487th are split into two classes, those that are the stealth specialists of the Horse Corp and the terrifying flying cavalry of the Wyrm Riders. Wyrms are a large flying serpentine beast from their home argi-world. It's long claws and sharp teeth are death to the unwary. With scales that can deflect lasgun blasts, only the bravest even try to hunt these creatures. The beast masters and riders of the mighty 3rd, however, have tamed enough to be an effective combat multiplier. However the process is long and each Wyrm can only be bonded to one person at a time making them a rare and valuable resource. Even the Leadership and organization of 3rd Battalion is different from the rest. Command is split between the mostly enlisted Wyrm Riders who are ranked into Wings under the leadership of Flight Leader Sergeant Major Jacob Holiday. He reports directly to Regimental Command just like the Battalion Commander Marshal Gustav Stålhandske who commands mainly their ground forces. The Horse Riders and Command Tanks of 3rd play a role of sabotage, infiltration, and subterfuge. 4th Battalion is more akin to mounted Infantry than true Cavalry but play a special and vital role to the rest of the Regiment. The home of the Light Transport Tanks and Vox Warfare sections of the Regiment, 4th Battalion make up some of the heaviest arsenal. 1st Battalion Companies *'1st Company': Headed by Lieutenant Colonel Alexander Jones. Consists of the Command Salamander Light Tank and 30 Combat Motorcycles. *'2nd Company': Headed by a Captain. Consists of the Command Salamander Light Tank, 15 Combat Motorcycles, 8 Tauros Rapid Assault Vehicles, 2 Tauros Venators, 4 Mars Pattern Sentinels, and an Armageddon Pattern Sentinel. *'3rd Company': Headed by a Captain. Consists of the Command Salamander Light Tank, 15 Combat Motorcycles, 8 Tauros Rapid Assault Vehicles, 2 Tauros Venators, 4 Mars Pattern Sentinels, and an Armageddon Pattern Sentinel. *'4th Company': Headed by a Captain. Consists of the Command Salamander Light Tank, 15 Combat Motorcycles, 8 Tauros Rapid Assault Vehicles, 2 Tauros Venators, 4 Mars Pattern Sentinels, and an Armageddon Pattern Sentinel. *'5th Company': Headed by a Captain. Consists of the Command Salamander Light Tank, 15 Combat Motorcycles, 8 Tauros Rapid Assault Vehicles, 2 Tauros Venators, 4 Mars Pattern Sentinels, and an Armageddon Pattern Sentinel. 2nd Battalion Companies *'1st Company': Headed by a Lieutenant Colonel. Consists of the Command Salamander Light Tank'' and 30 Combat Motorcycles. *'2nd Company': Headed by a Captain. Consists of the Command Salamander Light Tank, 15 Combat Motorcycles, 8 Tauros Rapid Assault Vehicles, 2 Tauros Venators, 4 Mars Pattern Sentinels, and an Armageddon Pattern Sentinel. *'3rd Company': Headed by Captain Jensen. Consists of the Command Salamander Light Tank, 15 Combat Motorcycles, 8 Tauros Rapid Assault Vehicles, 2 Tauros Venators, 4 Mars Pattern Sentinels, and an Armageddon Pattern Sentinel. *'4th Company': Headed by a Captain. Consists of the Command Salamander Light Tank, 15 Combat Motorcycles, 8 Tauros Rapid Assault Vehicles, 2 Tauros Venators, 4 Mars Pattern Sentinels, and an Armageddon Pattern Sentinel. *'5th Company': Headed by a Captain. Consists of the Command Salamander Light Tank, 15 Combat Motorcycles, 8 Tauros Rapid Assault Vehicles, 2 Tauros Venators, 4 Mars Pattern Sentinels, and an Armageddon Pattern Sentinel. 3rd Battalion Companies *'1st Company': Headed by Marshal Gustav Stålhandske. Consists of the Command Salamander Light Tank, 5 Combat Motorcycles, 30 Horse Troopers, 30 Wyrm Riders. *'2nd Company': Headed by 2 Wing Leaders. Consists of the Command Salamander Light Tank, 5 Combat Motorcycles, 60 Wyrm Riders. *'3rd Company': Headed by 2 Wing Leaders. Consists of the Command Salamander Light Tank, 5 Combat Motorcycles, 60 Wyrm Riders. *'4th Company': Headed by a Captain. Consists of the Command Salamander Light Tank, 5 Combat Motorcycles, 60 Horse Troopers. *'5th Company': Headed by a Captain. Consists of the Command Salamander Light Tank, 5 Combat Motorcycles, 60 Horse Troopers. 4th Battalion Companies *'1st Company': Headed by a Lieutenant Colonel. Consists of the Command Chimera Light Tank, 7 Chimera Light Tanks. *'2nd Company': Headed by a Captain. Consists of the Command Chimera Light Tank, 7 Chimera Light Tanks. *'3rd Company': Headed by a Captain. Consists of the Command Chimera Light Tank, 7 Chimera Light Tanks. *'4th Company': Headed by a Captain. Consists of the Command Chimera Light Tank, 7 Chimera Light Tanks. *'5th Company': Headed by a Surgeon Captain. Consists of the Command Chimera Light Tank, 2 Chimera Light Tanks, and 5 Samaritan Light Medicae Tanks. Specialist Formations *'Skitarii Bodyguard''' - Skitarii Bodyguard Detail for Colonel Raven provided by his brother. Regimental Equipment Standardized Equipment The 487th make use of non-standard Astra Militarum equipment. In reality the 487th is very non standard in their armament and wear. All soldiers wear some sort of Carapace Armor and carries a type of high powered las weapon. Sergeants are usually wearing a version the Windrider pattern Carapace Armor and armed with Lucius Pattern Hellpistols and Ceres Pattern Bolt Carbines with the usual armament of grenades. Wyrm Riders are armed with a Melta Lance and a Lucius Pattern Hellpistol and are armored with a variant of the Windrider Pattern Carapace Armor. The typical Bike Scout Trooper and Horse Scout Trooper is wearing a Cadian Pattern "Kasrkin" Storm Trooper Pattern Carapace Armor and is armed with the Lucius Pattern Hellpistol and a Hunting Lance. Tauros Drivers are armed and armored like the Bike Scout Trooper without the Hunting Lance. The Line Troopers of 4th Battalion replace their Lance for a D'laku Crusade Pattern Hellgun. Finally the Sentinel Operators and Vox Warfare Specialists wear Hax-Orthlack Mark II Magistratum Combat Pattern Carapace Armor and are armed simply with Lucius Pattern Hellpistols. Specialist Equipment The 487th posses a variety of specialized equipment. The 487th specialize in Cavalry and Vox Warfare, in keeping with those sets they have a wide variety of Light Tanks and vox set ups. The 4th Battalion of the 487th is home of very specialized Chimeras that disrupt communications and enhance techniques of spying on the wave-forms of vox to capture critical intelligence. Further they have a wide variety of motorcycles and other light transports with heavy weapons.The Wyrm Riders get specialized harnesses to keep them attached to their mount in flight. Non-Standard Equipment The 487th posses a variety of non-standard equipment. The 487th Troopers are known to carry extra arms and armament into the field as per their personalities. The specialist and standard equipment are provided to them. But many carry an array of Auto-weapons and blades as extra weaponry to help in a pinch. Most have an extra pistol or two, and almost everyone has a boot blade of some sort. The elite Wyrm Riders generally have blades and armor pieces created out of talons and scales broken off from their mounts. Relations Allies Inquisitor Garrett Randall a Demon Hunter of the Ordo Malleus had organized and lead the Siege of Hive Cogger. During the conflict earned the respect of and respected the Troopers of 487th. A man in his late thirties Randal is somewhat of a novice to the order, seen as an unexperienced Inquisitor, his mentor was an old man named Roche Lafayette who passed on several years ago, Randal believes the Ends do not always justifies the means, though that is no reason to be grim. He fears his duty will change him, while he accepts this might happen he would like to remain himself. His retinue is rather unsure of him, their opinions are mixed. He wears carapace armor and a tattered black long coat, carries a plasma pistol and a power sword (Created by Chazz Huggins) Captain Amanda Kid a Storm Trooper Commander worked closely with Colonel Raven and Flight Leader Holiday during the Siege of Hive Cogger. Captain Kid is the commander of Inquisitor’s most elite henchmen. Kid joined up with Randal willingly and had the good fortune to retain her memories of her time in the Mordian Iron Guard. She has Inquisitorial Storm Trooper armor, Bolt Pistol, and Power axe. She has dark skin and short black hair shaven on one side of her head. (Created by Chazz Huggins) 4892nd Penal Legion a Astra Militarum Formation that formed the bulk of the troops that invaded Hive Cogger for Inquisitor Randall. Their tough tenacity brought grudging respect from some of the 487th. (Created by Chazz Huggins) Elysian 14th Drop Regiment a Astra Militrum Formation that joined in the final battle to end the siege of Hive Cogger in Imperial Victory. Their Air power and support help eliminate escape routes for the traitors that occupied the Hive. (Created by War Kitten) Magos Raven a Magos of the Divisio Digitalis on the forge world in the Ishtar sub-sector. He is part of the reason that the 487th is so technologically advanced. As a high ranking member of that division, he was able to authorize the creation and training for a Electro-Magnetic Warfare Section in the 487th. Jarthelan 5th are a heavy lancer regiment hailing from the frontier world of Grussia. It's a wild untamed world with vast stretches of swampy marshes and dry savanna between towns. It's home to a variety of unique flora and fauna most of them rather dangerous to humans due to it's atmosphere facilitating larger creatures yet the swampy lands creating predatory plants. The fauna is predominantly reptilian,the most well known of them being the Jarthas or cloud lizards. The namesake of the regiment. Only very few people are able to tame the surprisingly intelligent lizards,they stand 7'4" tall at the shoulder and have a toxin glands that let them release a fast acting toxin that denatures quickly in the presence of sunlight. The Jarthelans bring the habits they develop living on their home planet to the military structure. Self reliant,small groups of fast acting cavalry being their major military formation. They carry an armored contingent for assaults for when man portable weaponry in insufficient. Living on the harsh environments of Grussia lends a rough edge to the Jarthelan humor and is the reason for them seeming to not take anything seriously but when the chips are down they can be relied upon to get the job done,However unorthodox the methods may be. (Created by @Deadpool aka Jester Marquee) 61st and 63rd Corps, Macharian Steelborne Disciplined, well organized, well equipped, and trained to a high standard the Macharian Steelborne are the exemplary Imperial Guardsmen and women. Any foe, any mission, any terrain they will succeed or die trying. Their home planet as a highly industrialized Armory and shrine world can afford to supply their men with equipment normally reserved for the Grenadiers of other regiments. Most of the units raised from Macharia are in some way, shape, or form mechanized whether it is mechanized infantry, standard tanks, or in rare cases the vaunted Super Heavies. (Created by @Phantom384548) Close Ties with the Cult Mechanicus throughout the inception of 487th. Enemies 'Bonemen' that were allied with the Traitors of Hive Cogger. Information about the Bonemen are limited to their sudden appearance and disappearance from a contested Hive in which they attacked Imperial Forces. It is now suspected it was Necrons for some unknowable reason. (Enemy not my creation. Credit citations to follow) Plague Cult Garathal and Beast Kin was lead by Prophet Garathal, a Sorcerer who spreads the plague. Hive Cogger Cultists had an alliance with Plague Marines of some unidentified chapter among their numbers. Several cultists also seemed to be worshiping the plague that besieged the doomed Hive. These were devoted worshipers of Nurgle. (Created by Irishpeacockz) Flayed Legion Cult was active in addition to the Nurgle Aligned Cult in Hive Cogger during it's re-pacification. Lead by Father Lazarus a Cultist champion, Herald of the Flayed Lord, leader of the Brotherhood of the Red Banner. He had an artificial left eye and wears a tattered Imperial Guard colonel's coat. (Created by Eye of Night) 'Lizardmen' that were normally allies or mercenaries for the Tau Empire attacked and killed most of a company of the 487th Lunar Venatorii. Other than the ambush opening up a hole in the siege for supplies to get to the cultists, not much is known about the mercenary group that was operating in the area at the time. They were later identified as Tarellians by Ordo Xenos. (Created by Kharne the Befriender from DakkaDakka) Wardens of Xi'an are Chaos Worshippers of Slaanesh, members of the Black Legion, and are Knights of Laeren Vassals. (Created by @1Wu) Category:Imperial Guard Category:Imperium of Man Category:Imperial Guard Regiments Category:Mechanised Cavalry Regiments Category:Militarum Tempestus Regiments Category:Ishtar Subsector